


Ice Cream Tears

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-16
Updated: 2003-10-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-Graduation Part 2





	Ice Cream Tears

"Thanks." Buffy licked the ice cream cone he'd bought her.

"No problem." He took his time putting the money back into his wallet, trying not to look up at her. A picture of Jenny partially slid out. She was smiling – her eyes sparkling at him. She had been cheering the Sunnydale football team on all night and teasing him about enduring the finer points of America. Now, he only had this picture and memories of her kisses and playful remarks.

Ice cream did an amazing job at healing the young woman sitting across from him, but it had never done much for him.


End file.
